The present invention relates generally to the field of asset management and more particularly to alerts and suggestions based on asset-specific qualities and surrounding environment events and information.
Asset management refers to anything that monitors and maintains things of value to an entity or group. Asset management may apply to tangible assets, such as buildings, vehicles, bicycles, or boats. Asset management may also apply to intangible assets, such as goodwill or intellectual property. Within an asset management system a registry may be created to inventory the identity of the asset, the owner of the asset, the age of the asset, a price evaluation indicating the projected worth of the asset, or other relevant data.
Asset management may involve managing stationary or mobile assets. With mobile assets, real-time locating systems (RTLSs) may be used to track the location of assets. RTLSs automatically identify and track the location of assets in real time. Wireless RTLS tags are attached to assets, and typically a fixed reference point receives wireless signals from the RTLS tag to determine the asset location. RTLSs usually use some form of radio frequency communication, but may use optical or acoustic technology in addition to, or instead of, radio frequency. Assets may also be tracked using a global positioning system (GPS). A GPS is a space-based satellite navigation system that provides location and time information. A GPS receiver may be located on an asset. A GPS receiver on the asset calculates the position of the asset by timing the signals sent by a number of GPS satellites. The timing signals sent by each GPS satellite transmit the time the message was sent and the satellite position at the time of the transmission. The GPS receiver uses transmission messages from multiple GPS satellites to determine the asset location. Most GPS receivers can derive direction and velocity from two or more position measurements.